Relationships Are Messy
by Siniscule
Summary: It's that time of the year again when leaves are crisp and pumpkin spice is in abundance. Nico Yazawa is fully aware that a proper Halloween season isn't complete without a pumpkin, but her girlfriend doesn't seem to be getting into the holiday spirit. [AU - OneShot]


**AN: It's October, so why not?**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to have any ownership of _Love Live! School Idol Project_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Relationships Are Messy<strong>

* * *

><p>"I want that one! It's huge!"<p>

"I don't understand why you think we _need _one. This is so childish."

"Says the person who believed in Santa all the way until high school."

"Sh-Shut up! You ruined that for me, you idiot!"

Nico replied with a snicker as she walked over to the largest pumpkin in the patch. There was no doubt in her mind that this pumpkin was the star here – aside from herself, of course – and that it was nothing short of perfect. She didn't even see any bitten pieces that she usually saw in the skin, and that meant it was the perfect canvas for carving.

She turned innocently, hands intertwined at the front, and smiled sweetly, "Maki, dearest?"

"Don't call me that," Maki grumbled, cutting her short, and walking and wheeling over a red wagon.

It was October and, thus, it was the perfect time to decorate for the spooky holidays to come. Nico had decided that she wanted them to stop by a public pumpkin patch, but Maki was a little reluctant. The redhead preferred Christmas, but Nico liked the endless costume ideas and food flavors that accompanied the Halloween season.

"You like it when I call you pet names," Nico said, wrapping her arms underneath the pumpkin that was just a little under the size of her torso.

"S-Says who?" Maki asked, averting her gaze while Nico attempted to pick up the pumpkin. However, it seemed to be a little difficult as she noticed that the latter was beginning to wobble. She frowned, "Do you need help, Nico?"

"No, I've g-got it," replied the shorter girl, waddling over to the wagon before stumbling and falling backward onto the ground with a high-pitched yip.

"Are you okay?" Maki asked, instantly dropping the handle of the wagon to help get Nico off the ground.

"Y-Yeah, I think so. Is the pumpkin okay?"

Maki's brow twitched, "Is that all you care about?"

"Well, duh. I picked it because it's _perfect_," Nico casually replied, bending over to get a hold on the orange troublemaker. She was surprised when Maki, too, squatted down to help her lift the pumpkin and place it into the wagon.

"It's just a dumb pumpkin, you know," Maki sighed, wiping her hands on the sides of her pants before picking up the handle again. She had just started pulling it when she felt familiar fingers intertwine with her free hand.

"Well, I mean, I guess nothing is as perfect as you, Maki-chan~" Nico mewed, immediately drawing a smirk when Maki began to blush furiously.

"I-Idiot," Maki spluttered, squeezing Nico's hand.

"You're so cute when you're flustered!"

Violet glared into red momentarily before the latter averted their gaze.

"Ah," Nico laughed nervously, "I mean… Nico Nico-Nii~?"

"Let's just buy the dumb pumpkin."

**X~X~X~X~X**

"Oh, come on! You promised you would help!"

"I didn't know I'd have to destroy it!"

They were back at their apartment, and Nico was ready to get cutting. Normal clothes had been changed into baggy t-shirts and shorts just in case there would be a mess. She didn't really know what design she wanted for the jack-o-lantern just yet, but she knew she would have to keep it simple. She didn't want to admit it to Maki, considering all the trouble and effort she put into convincing the girl to help her get a pumpkin for their home, but this was her first pumpkin carving ever.

"You're so difficult," Nico sighed, feigning an expression of hopelessness and defeat as she turned back to the kitchen counter by herself. She tried not to grin too quickly when she heard Maki coming closer.

"Fine, what do you need me to do?"

"A kiss is always nice!"

"Don't push it."

"Okay, okay! So stubborn for someone so pretty… what a waste," Nico mumbled, before being greeted with a smack to the head, "I was kidding!"

"Do you actually need anything or not?" Maki asked, pulling open one of the drawers for the utensils.

"Yeah, can you grab me a knife?" Nico asked, running her hands up her arms before realizing she was wearing short-sleeves that didn't need to be rolled up. She put on a small smile when Maki handed her the knife, and she carefully began cutting a circle at the top of the pumpkin.

"Are you sure you're alright with that?" Maki asked, watching from the side with some interest and concern.

"Yeah, babe, but I need you for the next part," Nico responded, pushing the blade through the last bit before completing the rotation. She removed the knife and placed it to the side before pulling on the stem of the pumpkin. She blinked when the bit she had cut out, or the "lid," popped right out and flicked a seed onto her cheek. She tried to ignore the fact that it felt a little gooey and wiped it off her face.

Nico put the lid of the pumpkin to the side and dipped her hand into the gook inside. It felt disgusting to have her fingers go through the goo and seeds, but she swallowed down the urge to gag.

"What now?" Maki asked, a bit fascinated by what was happening. She had never seen the process that led to creating a jack-o-lantern either.

Nico glanced at Maki's similar attire and smirked, "This," she said, grabbing a handful of the pumpkin seeds and tossing it at Maki in one swift movement.

She instantly regretted it, however, when it hit Maki directly in the face.

_Crap, _she thought.

The heat from Maki's reddening face was practically melting the seeds off, and Nico was frozen in cautious anticipation as the former slowly wiped the stuff from her eyes with her arm. Bits of the substance stuck to her cheeks and chin, and Nico closed her eyes as Maki neared. She was expecting an explosive reaction, one that would probably cause an earthquake or something.

Instead, she was met with a mutual slam-dunk of pumpkin goo to the face. Opening her eyes, she quickly began to rub her head with her shirt while Maki laughed.

"O-Oi, Maki! That wasn't very Nico Nico-Nii of you!"

"You started it!" Maki smirked, grabbing another handful and smearing it across Nico's shirt.

"You're going to pay for that," Nico grinned devilishly, grabbing two handfuls from the pumpkin and raising her arms up in the air. She laughed when Maki immediately jumped back and tried to run to the other side of the kitchen, and she managed to hurl a successful pitch at the back of Maki's t-shirt. She tried again but missed, the small glop dropping from the air and onto the floor as the two of them circled the kitchen in laughter. Her eyes widened in shock when Maki got to the pumpkin again, and she yelped when another handful was sent flying her way.

"You don't live in a mansion anymore! I have to clean this up, Maki!" Nico exclaimed, ducking to avoid another hit to the face.

"You're just upset that you're a terrible shot!"

"That isn't true!" Nico retorted, blushing as she ran over to Maki while the latter was trying to scoop out another fistful. She trapped the younger girl in between both of her arms against the counter, her breathing rapid and heavy from running and ducking, "It's just that… an idol has more important skills to worry about than pitching."

"Sure," Maki smirked down at her, bringing one hand down to cup Nico's face. Although Maki's hand may have been full of gooey pumpkin seeds, Nico still couldn't help but blush at the action.

"Why are you so mean to me, Maki?" Nico pouted, her hands removing themselves from the counter to let her arms snake completely around Maki's waist.

Maki chuckled, rolling her eyes, "Because someone just _had _to ruin Christmas for me."

"Really?" Nico frowned, "But I was honestly sorry for that!"

"I'm kidding," Maki smiled, using both her hands to cup Nico's face and bring it closer, "Plus, Halloween might not be as bad as I thought."

Nico smiled, stretching a bit on her feet to meet Maki's lips with her own in a soft, sincere kiss. They stayed like that for a bit, their grasps on each other tightening a bit more whenever they felt that they just weren't close enough. Sticky hands roamed and rubbed at sides and backs, hot bursts of breath intermingling with each other whenever air was needed. The light blushes on their faces were nothing in comparison to the warmth that they provided for each other, and Nico found herself pulling away before she could lose control of her self-restraint too soon.

"I think we should take a shower," she suggested, still keeping her arms around Maki.

"T-Together?" Maki asked, blushing a bit and removing eye contact.

"Well, I just meant in general. If that's what a pervert like you wants, then – "

"Sh-Shut up!"

Nico smirked, "It's fine with me, babe," she said, taking Maki's hand and pulling her along to the bathroom.

Even if she didn't know what she was really supposed to be doing, Nico was glad that she and Maki could both have their first pumpkin carving experience with one another – especially as a couple in their first year of living together. She wanted to make the holidays as homey as possible for the two of them.

Maybe a "Nico-Maki" pumpkin with a heart would suffice for a first-time jack-o-lantern.

It had a nice ring to it.


End file.
